


Moonlit Happenings

by rabbit_thorn



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Event is Here so Here Ya Go!!, Haunted Houses, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, The First Years Are Silly Friends, i love them all so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_thorn/pseuds/rabbit_thorn
Summary: Halloween has arrived for the students of Night Raven College and the first years decide that there's no better way to spend it than at a haunted house.
Kudos: 19





	Moonlit Happenings

Not many things can scare the first years of Night Raven College. On the nights they get together to play games or watch movies, they frequently decide to indulge in some horror. The most extreme reactions given are small flinches or eyes closing for a second longer than a blink. So, when Epel suggested going to a haunted house nearby for Halloween one night, no one objected.

The sky turns a deep red fading into purple as the boys head in the direction of the haunted house. After getting some dinner at a burger joint on the way there, they walk and talk about the night ahead of them.

"Who's going to go in front? I doubt it'll get that scary but whoever goes in front usually get the worst of the scares and stuff." Deuce walks off to the side, trying to step on as many fallen leaves as he can.

"I'll do it!" Ace immediately raises his hand as high as he can and bounces on his toes. "As Deuce said, it probably won't be scarier than some cheap spooks, but if it'll make everyone feel better I would be happy to be our fearless leader."

Deuce makes a move to playfully flick Ace on the arm but he sprints away before he gets the chance, causing the two of them to chase after each other laughing. Jack hurriedly runs after them with a huff, wanting to keep them from getting too carried away.

"I've actually never been to a haunted house before; The Valley of Thorns doesn't really have that kinda stuff there." Sebek continues walking, albeit a bit faster than before to try and keep up with his friends in front of him.

"Oh dude, why didn't you say that before? We'll make sure this is a night to remember, then." Epel struggles to keep up with Sebek's longer strides, but after he almost trips over a rock Sebek takes notice and slows back down.

"I look forward to it!" Sebek responds with a bright smile. Though this is their first year together as students and as friends, they already have grown close. After Sebek had once offhandedly brought up how he felt like people actively avoided hanging out with him because he comes off too strongly, the other first years made sure to include him in their outings more often.

"Hey, no throwing sticks! That's not fair, you guys know I have to chase them." Jack's yell comes from ahead, signaling that it's time to catch up with the others.

_

Once they all get to the venue, their senses are bombarded with neon purple and orange lights and creepy music coming from dingy overhead speakers. The haunted house in question isn't the only attraction in the area, some street vendors sell candy and costume pieces while a few Halloween themed carnival games sit around. It's not terribly crowded, as the sun setting behind the horizon signals to the younger children there with their parents that it's time to head home for the day. The remnants of an uninflated bouncy castle lays dejectedly on the grass, showing their destination leering ominously from behind it.

Epel and Ace are talking excitedly and pointing towards the corny decorations surrounding the building while the rest of the boys sniffle at the cool autumn air and notice the line at front of the building. A group of people walk out of the exit, loudly exclaiming that 'it wasn't that scary!' and 'Dude you were SO scared.'

"This is gonna be so fun!" The adrenaline and excitement was beginning to take hold and they get in line.

As the line begins moving, more and more people walk out of the exit looking shaken and anxious, even some have tears in their eyes or grip another person's arm tightly.

After about 15 minutes of waiting and talking about who they think is going to get the most scared, the first years finally make it to the front of the line. The moon had begun to show itself, glowing from between wispy gray clouds. A tired looking employee stands at the entrance of the haunted house, already half asleep and scrolling through her phone.

"Ok. Rules are: no breaking anything, don't punch the actors, try and stay away from any dangerous props, and have fun." That last part is said unenthusiastically as she opens the door leading into the building. A slam echoes behind them as they begin their trek through the rooms.

"Follow me!" 

Ace, unfazed, takes the front, followed by Sebek, Jack, Epel, and Deuce bringing up the rear. The air is thick with smoke from too many fog machines and dim lights shine on the creaky floorboards beneath their shoes. A piercing pre-recorded scream rings from overhead, followed by the sound of bats flying and squeaking. 

"This isn't so bad..." Sebek sounds only slightly nervous as they make their way through the house. The people they encounter are either half-assing it or barely get a reaction and the sound effects and props feel too harmless and fake.

They all round the corner to the last part of the house. It's eerily quiet and dark, a single stage light illuminating a glossy coffin.

"Haha. This is the best they had for the finale? Just a coffin?" Ace makes his way towards it, the rest of the group tentatively following behind.

"Ace, I don't think that's a good idea..." Jack peers around the two in front of him, fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

Ace begins poking it with the tip of his shoe. After nothing happens for a couple of seconds, he turns around to face his friends.

"Well, this was pretty uneventful. Want to head back to the dorms and play a game or something?" His question goes unanswered. The rest of the group staring at the coffin.

"What's up with you guys? You look like you've never seen a coffin before."

"Dude. Look behind you." Epel whispers shakily, eyes unmoving.

Ace finally turns around, slowly. His eyes are greeted with the sight a black-clad figure hanging upside down from the now open coffin, only bright red eyes visible.

"Boo!"

There's no hesitation as they all turn and run, clamoring past each other to get to the exit first and yelling 'Go faster!'. The shadow of their figures in the retreat into the night. An amused voice sounds from between the frame of the exit door.

"Fufufu. Kids these days are so full of energy."

**Author's Note:**

> hello again~ with the new halloween event being released i wanted to write a kinda short fic about it with the first years bc i like them a lot!! uhh i have a couple fics that i'm currently working on so whichever one i finish first will get posted next..


End file.
